Eyes Open
by Cookiesaurus Rex
Summary: 16 year old twins, Daniel and Daniela, with supernatural abilities, catch the attention of SHIELD. As far as these kids are concerned, the government only wants to use them, and that's NOT an option! But SHIELD isn't known to give up easily. Written with Iron Zombie... again.
1. Chapter 1

"Dani, over here!" Daniel shouted to his twin sister at the top of his lungs. They were running through an open field about 10 minutes out of town and were desperate to get to the safe cover of the trees. Daniela sprinted over to her brother as quickly as she could, occasionally teleporting a few feet ahead to save time, almost tripping on a tree root as she neared the trees.

"Did the ground need a hug again?" Dan asked her with a goofy grin, earning a punch on the arm.

"Not the time for jokes," Dani hissed at him. Both were thinking the same thing, I hope those SHIELD people don't catch us.

They both glanced at each other, Daniel giving his sister a small but reassuring smile. Being twins, they could always tell what the other was thinking just by looking at them. Both abruptly teleported behind the trees, ten feet either side of them. The twins only had the ability to teleport twenty feet at any one time, which made life difficult when they were running from the government. Daniela quickly teleported up into the tree, where she could see the enemy but they couldn't see her. Daniel did the same. Both waited for the enemy to come in sight, holding their breaths as they were afraid to make a sound.

Daniel peered through the many leaves as a group of agents came into sight when the one with the bow gripped tightly underneath his fingers looked straight at him. Daniel pulled back a little to quickly in fright, falling from the tree.

Daniela gasped a little too loudly seeing her little brother- for the record, she was two minutes older- tumble out of the tree, earning the attention of the other dozen agents. Out of reflex, she teleported to the next tree, before teleporting one again down to Daniel. She grabbed his arm tightly and teleported them both back up into a tree. Panting, Daniela slapped her brother's arm.

"What the hell?!" she whispered angrily, "Couldn't you just be patient?"

"I just-"

"Decided to be stupid," she finished for him.

"Chillax, sis, they don't know where we are…"

"Duck!" Dani yelled, pulling her brother down as an arrow shot above their heads. "Chillax, sis, they don't know where we are," Daniela mimicked, "You really are an idiot."

"Little sisters, so immature…" Daniel mused aloud.

"Hey! I'm older and you're the immature one!" Dani argued angrily.

"So whiney and loud…"

"Shut up, Dan!"

"Make me. So naïve…"

Daniela pinched her brother's arm, causing him to yelp out in pain. "Will you stop?! Now is not the time for arguing!"

"When is there ever time for arguing with you?!"

Daniela grumbled before grasping her brother's arm and teleporting them to another tree. By then, agents had been climbing up and down trees and monitoring the area in an effort to find the pair.

"Wait here," Dani hissed before releasing Dan's arm. She instantly teleported away. Dan peered out of tree, carefully this time. He watched as his sister appeared behind an agent. He grinned when Dani kicked the guy and pulled his hair before disappearing and reappearing in front of him, that time kicking his crotch and shins. She disappeared again, appearing beside Daniel once again.

"Didn't know my little sister could pack such a hard punch," Daniel said with a smirk.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Okay, so I'll cover that group over there," she said, pointing at a group of three agents, "And you get those guys," she said, pointing at another group of four agents. Daniel nodded before disappearing. Just as Daniela was about to teleport, she heard a loud battle call. She peered out to see her brother appear above the group of agents before dropping on them. He spun his arms rapidly in an attempt to fight of the men. Daniela smiled before teleporting to her assigned group of agents. She decided to appear in the middle of her group. She appeared and almost instantly began to spin around, throwing random punches. A red-head agent easily deflected the attack and was about to grab Daniela's leg before the girl disappeared. Spinning around, the red-head agent scoured for the girl who, to her surprise, appeared in front of her, throwing a hard punch to the agent's face before disappearing again. She appeared back in the tree where she and Dan had hidden in originally, screaming when she saw who was there.

A man with brown hair sat there, holding a bow and arrow. An expression of fear washed over Daniela and just as she was about to teleport away, the man held up his hands, signalling that he wasn't going to attack.

"Miss Taylor, we're not here to hurt you or your brother. We're here to help you," the man said.

"Who are you?" Daniela demanded, her voice trembling.

"Clint Barton," he answered, "of SHIELD."

"What do you want?"

"We want to help you."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm telling nothing but the truth. We want to help you," he said, voice still calm.

"The government tells everything but the truth! All the government wants with me and my brother is test subjects!" she accused.

Daniela couldn't take it anymore. Her fear was too much and she couldn't force herself to stand there any longer. She disappeared to another tree, twenty feet from the previous one.

Her gaze set on her brother and she watched him torture the agents as he teleported every second. He caught her eye, allowing for her to signal to him to meet her on the northern outer edge of the forest. He nodded subtly before continuing to torment the SHIELD agents.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel easily finished off the last agent by pinching a special spot in his neck. _Glad Dani showed me that one_, he thought to himself, smiling slightly before he teleported up into a tree. He went from tree to tree until he reached the edge of the forest, looking down he saw Daniela sitting behind a bush. She chose the perfect spot where she could look out but no one would be able to see her.

Daniel teleported down and Daniela looked him in the eye before blushing madly and quickly looking away. It was to late, Dan already knew what she was thinking. She was freaking out because Captain America was patrolling the perimeter of the forest, no doubt looking for the twins. Her exact thoughts were, _Oh my god! Is that Captain America?! _The _Captain America I've been crushing on since I was five!_

Dan chuckled, earning himself a very painful jab in the ribs from Dani.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, instantly regretting it because Captain America looked over their way and started heading over to them. Daniela's blush turned a deeper red, causing Dan to grin and say, "Looks like we'll need to knock him out. Would you like to do the honors?"

Daniela groaned but nodded and silently teleported behind him. She stood there for a moment, debating what kind of attack to play out, but before she could decide, the hero turned around to face the terrified girl. Daniel instantly teleported over to protect his sister. The Captain just stood, looking down at the children. He couldn't hurt them. They were, what, only sixteen, seventeen years old? Daniel didn't wait, he threw the hardest punches he could at the war hero, but all of them were blocked with ease. The super soldier had no choice but to attack, throwing a few weak punches. He couldn't do it. It was wrong to attack children. They were barely fending the super soldier off as it is. Shouts were heard from the distance. The twins glanced at each other and both yelled, "RETREAT!"

Daniel teleported as far as he could before running a few steps and then teleporting again. Seconds behind him was his twin, trying desperately to keep up. They repeated the process until they reached the outskirts of a shady part of some town. From there, they speed-walked, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. They found an old motel and hoped it wasn't too expensive. They went in the lobby and went to the front desk. The man there was a rather large man wearing a shirt that outlined his muscles and tattoos were covering any visible part of his body. He looked up from his phone only when Daniel rang the bell on the counter about one thousand times, earning a punch from Daniela once again.

"One room, please," Daniela said, taking out her wallet. She had the money while Dan had their fake identities, hair dye and clothes. They were held in his simple black backpack which was slung over his right shoulder. The man accepted the money and handed the teens each a plastic card key.

"Room 112," he mumbled around the cigar in his mouth. The twins hurried to the stairs and took them two at a time. When they got in the room, Dani wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Mould much?" she hissed. She took out a notepad and a pen from her pocket, on it she wrote;

Shopping List

-Air Freshener

Daniel laughed from behind her and snatched the paper and pen out of Daniela's hands, writing smiley faces where ever they would fit. Dani laughed and zipped open her brother's backpack, taking out the blond hair dye. She went to the bathroom and Dan followed, slapping the shopping list down on the kitchen counter. Daniela took one sad look at the mirror. She loved her hair. It was dark brown and curly with some pink streaks running through it. She didn't want to dye it, but she knew she had to.

* * *

The twins stared at themselves in the mirror. They couldn't recognise themselves. What was better was that it looked natural. Daniela had also straightened her curly hair. She definitely looked different.

"Well, now that that's done, we need to go shopping," Daniela said.

"Yay," said Daniel, very unenthusiastically.

"Come on, let's just get this over and done with."

"Can I at least have a chocolate?" Daniel asked.

"You are such a child."

"The _older_ child," Daniel said cheekily.

"Are we really going to do this now?"

"Yeah, no point in arguing. We already know I'm the older one."

"Mmhmm," Daniela mumbled , not even paying the slightest attention to her brother's childish antics anymore. She was adding items to the shopping list.

"Whatcha writing?" Daniel asked, leaning over to look over her shoulder. "Air freshener, bread, canned food, apples, chocolate," he read out, "cookies, drink bottles and gloves? Why would we need gloves?"

"To cover our tracks. We can't risk SHIELD finding any traces of our whereabouts. Duh!" Daniela replied very matter-of-factly.

"A little too late for that," Daniel said, referring to their recent encounter with the intelligence agency.

"Yeah, well, we're safe for now."

"For now," Daniel repeated.

"Look, Dan, we'll get out of this."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The twins shared a moment of silence before Daniela abruptly stood declaring, "Let's go. This shopping won't do itself."

Daniel giggled at the word 'do'.

"Dan! I swear sometimes you act like a ten year old."

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well, it's not working!"

"It's not working because your such a stuck-up!"

"Just drop it, Dan!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Daniela grabbed the shopping list and teleported to the door. She sighed as Daniel appeared next to her.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" she mused aloud.

Daniel ignored his sister's little comment and pushed through the door.

Daniela snatched the keys from the counter and then proceeded out the door.

* * *

"What the hell?" Daniela said upon entering the room. A plastic shopping bag hung off her arm. "The whole place has been trashed." She dropped the bag and ran toward her bed, dropping to her knees to check under.

"The bag. It's empty!"

"What?! All our stuff is in there! Our clothes, our phones…"

"No, this is good. SHIELD will be able to trace the location of our phones. This way we can lead them away from us. We can just buy disposable ones."

"What about our clothes?!"

"They're in that massive pile," Daniela said, pointing to a pile of clothes and other things.

"Why go through all this trouble just for a few phones?"

"They were the most valuable thing in this room. Plus, this dump is in a shady neighbourhood. We should've expected this."

"Still!"

"Relax, Dan. Trust me, this is better."

"Fine," Daniel gave in. Best to let the little sisters think they're all so smart, he thought to himself, smirking slightly. Daniela looked at him, studying his facial expression. She smacked him on the arm. She knew what he was thinking.

"Why don't we hand ourselves in?" Dan asked making Dani's eyes widen. This was the first time her brother was being serious and he was suggesting the worst possible thing. Ever.

"Because that's insane! More than insane. That's... That's... ABSURD!" Dani shouted angrily. She couldn't understand why her brother would even think such a thing.

"Why is it so insane?! Why are we running from the good guys?! We'll eventually run into the bad guys, and they'll do a lot worse if they catch us."

"Good guys? Good guys?! Are you crazy?! They want to use us as weapons, Dan. They don't care about us. They only care about themselves. We won't benefit from them, they'll benefit from us!"

"Um, if my word counts for anything, I'd say we were the good guys," someone interrupted from where the door used to be. It was Captain America. Dani glared at him before turning back to Daniel angrily. Once Daniela realised what she saw she turned to look at him in shock. Dan had sneaked out another exit without attracting any attention. Daniela heard him shout in the main hallway before she heard a thump. Dani looked around and saw the red head and arrow dude were back, but no captain this time.

"I'll finish being shocked in a second, first I need to fix the smell," Daniela reached in her bag and pulled out the air freshener.

Daniela quickly sprayed the freshener in the two assassin's eyes and in Steve's, even though she hated the sight of him in pain. She dropped the can and ran for the door, trying to escape around Cap. The man out of time managed to grab her, pinning her arms to her sides as she struggled.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was done with running, done with worrying constantly for her brother. She was done. Dani saw why her brother said what he had earlier. She quit fighting. Daniela stood there for a moment, bawling her eyes out. Seeing the agents distracted, she took the opportunity to teleport away.


End file.
